Would I Lie To You?
by Tappingonhiswindow
Summary: Lacey is being bullied by a gang of girls at her school. Will she tell her Mum or will she suffer in silence until she snaps?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Body of Proof or any of the characters sadly.**

**This is my first Body Of Proof fanfiction so please be nice.**

**Lacey pov.**

One lesson I think to myself as I walk down the school hall, one lesson until the end of the day. If I can avoid Lindsay and the rest of her silly little gang for one more lesson then I won't have to talk to her at all today. I pray to myself that I can go through the rest of the day without seeing them; however my prayers aren't answered as I feel myself get slammed into the side of the lockers. I look up to see myself surrounded by Lindsay and her gang. Lindsay is holding me up against the locker with a sinister look on her face,

"Well, look who it is little Lacey on her way to lesson, she wouldn't want to be late now would she that would ruin her perfect little reputation"

"Just let me go" I say as I try to get out her grip only to be pushed back into the locker hard

"No, you think you're so amazing don't you?"

"Nope, I think that you need to let me go"

"You do don't you, well let me tell you something you are nothing you are a worthless fat idiotic ugly slut who will never amount to anything ever!" She says as she lets me go and I slide down to the floor and her gang walk of yelling names at me as they go.

**(2 hours later)**

I sit in my bedroom with music blaring around the room, my vision in cloudy because of the tears streaming like rain down a window over my cheeks. Their words keep coming back to me floating round my head almost like they are here with me yelling at me again. I fall back on my bed but immediately regret it when my back starts to scream in pain because of the bruises Lindsay had caused when she slammed me against the lockers. I can't see but I imagine it is bruised. I'm relived it's Friday thought because it means no Lindsay for at least two days. I don't have any friends anymore not after Lindsay decided to target me no one will go against her so my friends just drifted away when it first started, some even joined in. Now I only have one friend left and she doesn't even go to my school, her names Libby she has blonde way hair and hazel eyes she is a very kind she doesn't judge or discriminate she's kind to everyone and I can always go to her with anything.

I listen to music rub my injured back and cry for almost 5 minutes before I hear the front door open and I immediately get up and try to dry my eyes. I can't let my Mum see my crying she will know something's up I know she suspects something's wrong anyway but she has no proof so she won't say anything she never goes into an argument without proof. I turn of the music and hear more than one voice, Great she brought the whole team home she does that sometimes I mean they drive each over crazy but their quite close I hear her calling me thought so I take one more look in the pink wooden mirror with pictures of my ex friends on and then walk out my room and into the living room where I see her and the whole team including the ones from the police department not only do I have to convince a bunch of highly trained doctors I'm fine I have to convince detectives it as well. Oh well I have to try I think as I walk closer towards them

"Hey" I say putting on a fake smile

"Hey, you have a good day?" She asks as she looks up at me and smiles

"Yeh, the best" I say not so convincingly

She looks up at me with an I know something's wrong so what happened? face on and I decide the best way to get her to drop it would be to talk to the rest of the team

"So how was your guy's day?" I ask as I look towards the rest of them

"Oh you know the usual" Says Kate

"Great, well I'm gonna go back to my room I have more homework than should be legal"

"Are you sure?" My mum asks

"Yeh, I'm sure" I say turning around to walk back to my room

"What about dinner?" She asks

"I'm not hungry" I say before I walk briskly to my room close the door and then lean onto it sinking down to the floor and crying hoping that the music will cover up the sound of me crying.

Why the voices won't go away, I think to myself as I lean my head again the door…

**Should I continue?**

**Please review otherwise I'll assume you don't like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Body of Proof or any characters sadly.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Lacey pov.**

"Get up, Lace get up" I s what I hear as I wake up. I open my eyes and see my Mum stood over me

"What time is it?" I ask still laying down

"Eight"

"It's Saturday"

"I know but I have to go into work and I don't want to leave you behind"

"I'll be fine here alone"

"Nice try, get up and ready in half an hour"

I hear her leave the room and I sit up in the bed, I groan and decide to just suck it up. I walk over to the wardrobe and pull out some black demin jeans and a red tightfitting shirt and a black blouse. I get changed quickly spray some perfume on me grab a red shoulder bag shove some school books, my phone, my iPod and my purse into it so that I have something to do when I'm forced to sit around in my mum's boring office.

I walk out my room and into the living room to see that my Mum's already waiting for me

"Come on, let's go"

"But I'm hungry"

"We'll get something on the way, let's go!"

**(2 hours later)**

I'm sat in Mum's office revising for a Spanish test when I hear my phone go off in my bag; I unlock it and see it's from an unknown number

**Whore**

That's all it says, I let a sob out my throat how'd they get my number I feel tears starting to form in my eyes I quickly wipe them away.

"Hey, do you know where your mum is?" I look up to see Kate stood there

"Umm she said she was with going to see Ethan I think"

"Thanks are you alright?" She asks sitting next to me

"Yeh, fine I gotta go to the restroom sorry" I say getting up and almost running to the lady's room.

I look in the mirror and see that my face was red and tears were running down my face I hope Kate didn't see or she will be telling my Mum. I look down at my phone and see I have another message

**DIE**

My breath gets stuck in my throat and I feel tears streaming down my face.

**Megan Pov**

I walk out the lab and see Kate walking towards me calling for me

"Hi, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Lacey just ran out your office nearly in tears"

"What why?" I ask panicking

"I don't know I walked into ask if she knew where you were and she was looking at her phone crying" She says looking concerned

"Do you know where she went?"

"She said the restroom"

"Okay thanks" I say walking away

I knock on the restroom door

"Lace is that you?" I call out

I don't hear anything but then the door unlocks and she chucks herself at me I hold her close stroking her hair slowly for a while and then I pull away put my hand under her chin and force her to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

**That's where I'll leave it for now.**

**Any ideas should Lace open up or not? **

**Please review it helps **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Body Of Proof or any of the characters sadly.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed.**

**Lacey pov**

"What's wrong?" Says my Mum holding my chin.

I panic and my brain goes into overload, I can't tell her I'll just make it up.

"They wount go away!" I say trying to tear away from her but she keeps a hold of my wrist

"Who Lace?" She asks concerned

"Lindsay and her stupid gang!"

"Why what are they doing?" She asks a rage burning in her eyes

"Just calling me stuff and trying to turn my friends away from me" I say wiping tears from my face, I try to tone it all down a bit if she knew they had turned my friends against me long ago and that they were doing more than just call me names then she would do something stupid.

"Don't listen to them, you're an amazing person!" She says not missing a beat

"Thanks" I say still wiping away tears

"Is that all, no one else?" She asks

"Yep only them" I say lying through my teeth, it's everyone. They all hate me and the sad thing is I hate me to, I guess what they say is true if someone says you're ugly enough you'll start to believe them.

Mabie they're wright I'm ugly fat and just worthless and I'm going to change that. I'm going to lose weight I'll have to count cals and I'll have to start to wear make up and dress more hipster. I'm however dragged from this little world in my head when I hear my mum

"Don't lie to my Lace" She says firmly

"I'm not look can we just leave it"

"No! We can't just leave it"

"Why?" I ask hoping she would just let it go

"Because I care to much!"

"Look it's only a few people they'll get bored" I say knowing that they wount

"Okay, but look we're not finished talking about this!" She says not letting up

"Okay" I say even though I have no plans to talk later.

**(2 hours later)**

I'm still waiting in Mum's office she got called out about an hour ago so I've been waiting, I look up and see Kate walking over again

"Hey" She says walking in

"Hey, look I'm sorry about earlier" I say not wanting to seem rude

"Oh, it's fine" She says sitting down at a chair at my mum's desk I guess she's either feeling sorry for me being along or decided to wait for my Mum in her office. Either way I don't care

"Kate" I say

"Yes?" She says looking up from her phone

"You're a doctor wright"

"Well I should hope so" She says smiling

"Just out of curiosty, how many calories a day should a person my age have?"

"Why?" She asks

"Just one of my friends asked" I lie it rolling of my tounge

"Okkkkay, well anyway I'd say about 1600-2000 cals a day"

"Thank you" I say whilst in my head dividing 1600 into 800 and then halfing that again. If I'm going to lose weight then I want to do it fast and the only way to do that is if I hurry up with the weight loss.

"Just tell your 'friend' to be careful, eating disorders are easy to form and hard to recover from and do Not eat less than 1600" She says

"I'll be sure to mention it"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Body of Proof or any of the characters sadly.**

**Please read and review and thank you to anyone who did review **

**Lacey pov**

I clutch my stomach as another hunger pain strikes through it I've hardly eaten in almost two days, whenever my mum gives me any I wait till she's not looking and just chuck it away. She hasn't noticed do so I'm fine there but I feel so dizzy and my stomach is killing me. I'm sat on my bed in my room crouched into a ball while my Mum, Kate, and Peter are all sit in the living room. I can hear them talking but not clearly and the room is spinning round I feel like I want to be sick but I can't because there is nothing in my stomach. I decide that I'll have to eat an apple or something like that there can't be too many calories in that so I stand up of the bed with my head still dizzy I bashed into the draws almost as soon as I get up. I hold on to the wall to steady myself up and stand like this for 5 minutes. I hear footsteps coming towards my room so I try to steady myself and look normal

Until I see my mother pokes her head around the door

"Lace are you okay? I heard a band" She says

"Yeh, I'm fine just bashed into the draws" I reply trying to look normal whilst the worlds spinning

"Okay, well do you want to come and sit with us?" I decide it will be better for the hunger pains if I'm distracted from it and are concentrating on that instead

"Yeh, sure I'm just gonna get an apple" I say walking past her

I grab an apple from the fruit bowl as I walk towards the living room and sit down on a beanbag net to the coffee table.

"Hey" I say to them all  
"Hey, how's your day been?" Asks Kate

"Okay, same as always" I say taking a bite from the apple as the world continues to spin

"Are you okay you don't look so great" Says my Mum knelling down next to me and putting her hand on my forehead

"Oh, yeah just a bit dizzy" I say downplaying the situation

"Well that's not a good sign" Says Kate from the couch

"Yeh, what have you eaten today?" Asks my Mum looking me straight in the eye

"Oh you know just….. I don't finish the sentence as spots begin to appear in my vision and I give in to the darkness.

**Okay very short chapter I'm sorry but two weeks of school so I have more time to update but please update it makes me want to update quicker. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Body of Proof or any of the characters sadly.**

**Megan pov**

"Mum" I hear Lacey say in a faint voice from her hospital bed, I quickly turn towards her and my grip on her hand tightens

"Lacey, you're awake" I say smiling

"Yeh, what happened?" She asked her voice sleepy

"You fainted, apparently you hadn't eaten enough" I reply looking her straight in the eye

"I'm sorry" She replies looking down at her lap and I see tears start to fall down her pale face

"Hey, look at me!" I say and she hesitantly looks up at me

"Why on Earth would you starve yourself?" I ask genuinely confused

"I didn't" She says looking down at her lap again

"Lace, we know that you did why?" I ask again pushing her chin up and wiping the tears off her face

"I jus wanted in fact needed to lose weight"

"No No Lace you don't, I've seen people go through eating disorders and I will not add you to that list!"

"But they said…" She trails of after realising what she'd done

"Lacey who said what?"

"They said I was fat and it's true!"

"Lacey who are they?" I beg

She again looks down so I decide that maybe some tough love might help her

" .Now" I demand

"Everyone!" She almost yells back causing me to jump

"So those girls you said were bullying you caused everyone to turn against you?" I ask a rage building up inside me

"Everyone at my school" She replies tears streaming down her face and I feel my heart crumble

"Outside of school?" I ask hoping that she still has at least one friend that she can turn to

"Libby knows she's been trying to convince me to tell you"

"As she should" I say happy she has one friend who cares

"Yeh, but I hardly ever see her"

"What school does she go to?"

"She goes to Butterfly academy" **(Don't know if it's a school or not)**

"Well I'll try to transfer you to it, and maybe you two could have a girly weekend or something soon a sleepover at our house" I say trying to cheer her up

"Okay" She says with a weak smile

"However I want to keep track on all your food and make sure you're eating and I also want a weekly weighing just so I can make sure you aren't trying to lose again"

"What! You can't tell me what or when to eat and you can't force me to get weighed" She argues

"Yes I can I'm your mother and a doctor" I reply

"This is so unfair!"

"Also I don't want you to be in the apartment on your own so I want you to come to the office after school and we'll all keep an eye on you"

"Wait, you told them all why I'm here?" She asks panicked

"No, only Kate knows she guessed because she was there when you collapsed and you apparently asked her about calories" I say raising an eyebrow

"She told you about that"

"Yes, she did"

"Oh"

"I just want you to know I love you and that you had no need to lose any weight"

"Thanks" She says with a fake laugh

**That's where I'll leave it for now, If you like it please review. Thank you for the reviews **


End file.
